Le silence de la mer
by Melusine.Holmes
Summary: Ariel est une sirène qui souhaite une vie tranquille jusqu'au jour où elle fait la rencontre d'un jeune marin ambitieux... Arianna est une jeune femme solitaire qui ne pense pas avoir sa place dans le monde...


Chapitre 1 : Visions

_Ce jour-là le ciel avait la couleur du plomb et une odeur de métal souillait l'air ambiant. L'eau était lourde, j'avais peine à me frayer un chemin entre les massifs de coraux et les algues. A plusieurs reprises ma queue se prit dans un bosquet d'algues et je dus battre avec force pour m'en défaire. S'allait être à coup sûr une mauvaise journée. A mes côtés mes deux cadettes peinaient tout autant que moi mais ne se plaignaient pas, elles en auraient eu trop honte. C'était cela qui me donnait la force de continuer, leurs regards qui se détournaient de temps à autre sur ma nage qui devait être leur modèle. Tant que je ne montrais aucun signe de fatigue elles me vénéreraient en silence, et c'était ainsi que j'entendais continuer. Fière je ravalais mon envie de faire demi-tour et battait avec force de la nageoire. Cependant, au bout d'une bonne heure de nage j'entendis geindre sur ma droite. C'était la plus jeune, que Père avait prétentieusement nommée Delfini, qui avait visiblement ralenti sa nage et soufflait de grosses bulles de contrariété. _

_« -Que se passe-t-il ? » lui avais-je demandé d'un ton de reproche, usant de mon autorité d'aînée, en m'approchant avec une certaine vitesse. _

_Delfini fit la moue et passa en stature verticale, battant mollement de la nageoire pour se maintenir à mon niveau. Son regard noir me lançait des éclairs :_

_« -Une pause. » _

_Elle avait parlé avec une certaine effronterie et je dû prendre mon mince courage à deux mains pour ne pas me laisser dominer par elle :_

_« -Nous ne pouvons-nous le permettre, Père attends un rapport quotidien des activités terrestres, il se trouve que c'est moi qui en suis chargé et que je dois vous former. Cela n'est pas plaisant, je suppose que tu aurais mieux à faire avec les tritons mais voilà, il nous incombe aussi des devoirs. »_

_J'avais parlé d'une traite, et était fière de mon aplomb. Delfini me dévisagea, incrédule, et me répondit sur un ton semblable à son regard :_

_« -Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste cinq minutes de pause pour reposer ma nageoire. Corail ne serait pas contre non plus… »_

_Corail, mon autre cadette et jumelle de Delfini, s'était jusqu'alors tenu en retrait. A l'entente de son nom elle parut réagir et lança un vague « oh oui s'il te plaît » que je fis mine de ne pas entendre. _

_« -Tu veux une pause ? Très bien, mais sans moi, tu devras battre deux fois plus vite de la nageoire pour me rattraper parce que je ne vais pas m'amuser à t'attendre. »_

_Ne pas se laisser impressionner, ne pas se laisser surmener. Delfini et Corail se jetèrent un regard effaré et cette dernière dit à sa jumelle :_

_« -Allons Delfini, continuons. »_

_J'avais gagné. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je repris ma nage à une belle allure, j'entendis juste Delfini qui maugréa avant de me suivre : _

_« -Une bâtarde qui me dicte mes devoirs… »_

_Je fis mine de ne rien avoir entendu et, en guise de vengeance, accéléra mon rythme. J'étais redoutable en endurance et en vitesse, et même si l'eau ne semblait pas en accord aujourd'hui, je restais toujours la meilleure nageuse de ma communauté, cela allait lui apprendre à cette petite peste, à se conduire convenablement. _

_Je nageais ainsi, furieuse, encore un bon moment. Les algues se firent bientôt de plus en plus présentes et je dû slalomé avec agilité pour ne pas me laisser prendre. De temps à autre j'entendais mes jeunes sœurs grognées et se battre contre les éléments qui s'en prenaient à elles mais je ne m'arrêtais plus. Quand j'aperçu les rochers je ralenti néanmoins ma nage et étendit mon bras pour indiquer à Delfini et Corail de s'arrêter. Nous étions enfin près des côtes. _

_Je me retournais et constatait avec une pointe de remords qu'elles avaient l'air exténuées, mais après tout… elles l'avaient bien cherché. _

_« -Restez là, je vais m'assurer que nous puissions évoluer à la surface. »_

_J'allais m'élancer vers la surface quand une pointe acerbe sorti de mes lèvres sans que je puisse la retenir :_

_« -Vous allez pouvoir la prendre, votre pause, finalement. »_

_Elles ne répliquèrent rien, mais à leurs regards je compris que tôt ou tard j'allais payer mes abus d'autorités. _

_Le cœur lourd je pris le chemin de la surface, battant l'eau avec vigueur pour ne pas être emporté par un courant. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus vive mais j'étais habitué à ce changement à présent, je n'étais plus ébloui comme à l'heure de mes premières fois à la surface. Je perçais la surface de l'eau et en sortait juste la tête. Il faisait frais dehors, et l'air salin me fouetta le visage avec force, je dû tousser pour inhaler l'air sans m'étouffer sous l'effet de la surprise. Une tempête se préparait vraisemblablement, d'où la lourdeur des eaux. Une fois accoutumée à l'air je jetais un coup d'œil aux environs et remarquait que sur la baie s'activait un certain nombre d'humains, de là où j'étais ils n'étaient guère plus grand que des hippocampes et semblaient tout aussi fragiles. Deux gréements étaient à quais, les étendards du Roi Georges flottaient au vent. Un vent qui venait de l'océan, qui faisaient poindre les drapeaux vers les terres, comme tant de doigts accusateurs pointés vers eux. Au vue du temps, aucun humain n'oserait prendre la mer aujourd'hui. _

_L'air extérieur commençant à me piquer la gorge je replongeais pour aller chercher mes sœurs, leur faire constater par elles-mêmes ce que je venais de faire. Elles m'attendaient, négligemment poser sur des cousins de vases et quand elles me virent, poussèrent de profond soupir de lassitude :_

_« -Venez donc. » leur dis-je simplement, laissant ces attitudes glissées sur moi. _

_Delfini me suivi, puis Corail. Elles effectuaient ici leur troisième percée au jour, je me devais d'être prudente pour elles, sinon Père me punirait sévèrement. Leur montée fut laborieuse, n'étant pas encore accoutumée à la lumière. Corail peinait, les yeux froncés et battant difficilement de la nageoire. Ayant une poussée d'amour fraternel et regrettant mon comportement je m'emparais de sa main et lui murmurait :_

_« -Tout va bien se passer, suis mon rythme, ça va aller. »_

_Elle parut aussitôt se détendre et enfila mon rythme de nage, jusqu'à la surface. Delfini avait déjà crevé la surface et poussait de gros hoquets. Corail eut la présence d'esprit d'inspirer avant et ne toussa presque pas une fois que ses poumons se remplirent d'oxygène. Elle ne lâcha pas ma main une fois que nous fûmes toute les trois la tête hors de l'eau. Delfini rougit de colère et sa jumelle me lança un sourire timide, que je lui rendis. Après tout… elles ne pouvaient pas être si terribles._

_« -Une sacrée tempête se prépare ! » lança Delfini, le nez au vent. _

_« -En effet ! » lui répondis-je en haussant la voix pour qu'elle m'entende à travers le vent. _

_Celui-ci s'était fait de plus en plus puissant, et les nuages noirs remplissaient presque le ciel. Notre percée allait s'avérer plus courte que prévue… _

_« -Le roi Georges prépare une croisée navale ? » s'inquiéta Corail en montrant du menton les gréements à quais._

_« -Père doit en savoir plus à ce sujet, mais ça ne doit pas être une guerre petite sœur. » lui répondis-je devant son air inquiet, « Non je dirais plutôt un voyage. »_

_« -Deux bâtiments pour un seul homme. » pesta Delfini avec amertume. _

_Ma jeune sœur avait cette sacro-sainte haine des humains, commune à toute ma race. Les rois et les princes étaient selon notre espèce, les pires engeances. Profitant de leurs soit disant puissance pour piller nos ressources et détruire nos coraux avec les pâles de leurs rafiots. Père ne reculait devant aucune fourberie pour leur faire payer leur présence en notre Royaume, et ses enfants devaient donc le suivre dans cette folie. _

_Car folie je pensais qu'il y avait. En une vingtaine d'année de vie sous-marine je n'avais jamais ressenti aucuns dangers émanant de l'espèce humaine, et n'avais jamais ressenti l'envie de me venger d'un affront qu'ils n'auraient pas commis. Mais je devais bien me garder d'avouer ces pensées coupables… qui sait ce qu'on aurait fait de moi pour me faire revenir dans le droit chemin. _

_« -Ils ne pourront sûrement pas prendre la mer aujourd'hui ! » en conclu Delfini. _

_Je leur expliquais quelque rudiments d'explorations et me pressait de les ramener sous les eaux, une irrépressible peur au creux de l'estomac. Delfini décida de prendre la tête pour notre retour au palais et je lui en laissais le droit, regrettant mon comportement envers elle. J'étais ainsi, incapable de m'affirmer totalement… _

_Corail tenait toujours ma main, je sentais sa peur aussi. Je la regardais en coin et vit qu'elle me regardait elle aussi :_

_« -Qu'il y a-t-il ? » lui demandais-je_

_« -Je… je ne suis pas sure. » _

_Elle s'arrêta, serrant soudain très fort ma main au creux de la sienne, d'une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas et qui me fit serrer les dents : _

_« -Corail…? » _

_J'étais aux abois, que pouvait-elle bien avoir ?_

_« -Je… crois qu'il va y avoir un malheur. »_

_« -Allons donc… de quoi parles-tu ? »_

_Son regard bleu devint vitreux, absent, et sa poigne se referma avec plus de force encore. Mon cœur s'emballa et j'appelais Delfini, la voix tremblante. Elle s'empressa de nous rejoindre et je vis qu'elle aussi avait peur :_

_« -Retourne au palais, va chercher quelqu'un, une des aînées. » lui ordonnais-je d'un ton pressant qui n'admettait aucune discussion._

_Delfini ne chercha pas à se moquer, ni même à protester, elle s'élança aussi vite qu'elle put et je ne la vis bientôt plus. Corail était ailleurs, son regard portait au loin et je ne pouvais pas me défaire de sa poigne :_

_« -Le bateau… » Me dit-elle d'une voix sépulcrale. « Le bateau… »_

_« -Quel bateau Corail ? »_

_« -Celui aux voiles noires… »_

_Des pirates ? _

_« -Il sombre… »_

_« -Il est normal qu'un navire sombre Corail… se doit être la tempête au large. »_

_Et quand bien même, s'il s'agissait de pirates ils ne l'auraient pas volé, sans mauvais jeu de mots. _

_« -Non c'est … il ne faut pas… »_

_Sa main devenait un étau de plus en plus douloureux, et je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade entre mes côtes. Elle avait l'air terrifiée… Et ma propre terreur ne fit que s'accroître._

_« -Tu dois… »_

_« -Comment ça je dois… calme toi Corail ça n'est rien… »_

_Mais ma voix mourut avant la fin de ma phrase. Corail me fixait de ses yeux vides et soudain je ne la vis plus. Ce fut comme si elle avait disparue en un clignement d'yeux. _

_Sauf que je ne reconnaissais plus l'endroit où je me trouvais, qu'il n'y avait aucune algue et aucuns rochers. Juste l'immensité bleue des eaux du large. J'avais été transporté par je ne savais quel magie à l'autre bout de l'océan !_

_« -Corail ?! » _

_J'appelais ma sœur d'une voix terrifiée, mais l'écho du vide me répondit. La seule chose qui me restait d'elle était cette douleur lancinante au poignet. Il fallait que je retrouve mon chemin… et vite, sinon Père allait me faire passer un sale moment. _

_Je décidais de jeter un œil à la surface, pour avoir une idée d'où je pouvais bien me trouver. Mais plus je tentais de percer la surface et plus j'étais ballotée au fil des courants. Je fis même une belle cascade, emportée par un courant contraire et me retrouvait étourdie quelques instants. _

_Je finis par percer et remarquait se dont je me doutais déjà. J'étais au cœur d'une tempête océanique. Il pleuvait à seau et le vent sifflait fort, par endroit on pouvait voir des typhons se former à la surface de l'eau. C'est en suivant du regard l'un d'eux que je le vis, au loin. _

_Chahuté par les eaux, retourné, était en train de sombrer un vaisseau de petite taille. Les vagues frémissantes venaient le lécher et tentaient de l'aspirer vers les fonds. J'eu un peu pitié des naufragés et observait ce triste spectacle quelques longues secondes quand un point s'agitant entre le bateau et moi m'intrigua. C'était un homme qui tentait de gagner une planche de bois et qui se débattait pour rester en vie. Je mis un bref instant à me décider, refusant de laisser une âme périr quand j'avais la possibilité de la sauver. Refusant de penser à ce que le clan m'infligerait quand ils découvriraient que j'avais aidé un humain je m'élançais vers le naufragé à toute vitesse. Celui-ci semblait épuisé et battait furieusement des jambes. Il allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscient aussi ne réagit-il pas quand je le saisissais par la taille et l'emportait avec moi aussi vite que je le pu. _

_Je devais d'abord l'éloigner de la tempête, ensuite j'aviserai. Il se passa de très longues minutes, voir quelques heures quand le temps me parut plus clément et que je pu ralentir ma nage. L'adrénaline qui pulsait dans mes veines m'empêchait d'être fatiguée et la respiration, faible mais bien présente, de mon naufragé contre moi me poussait à continuer. _

_J'avisais un îlot et un ponton au loin et je reconnu l'endroit où je me trouvais. Proche des côtes du roi Magnus… A plus d'une centaine de lieus de l'endroit où j'avais laissé mes sœurs ! Comment cela avait-il été possible… ?_

_« -…de l'aide… »_

_Il semblait que mon naufragé reprenait conscience. Aussi je l'emmenais jusqu'à l'îlot où je le trainais sur le sable, en me dandinant sur ma queue comme je le pouvais. Une plaie pour ce genre de déplacement… il était dit que nos cousines des lacs avaient des jambes, je les leur enviais atrocement en ce moment précis. Mon naufragé se révélait bien plus costaud et plus encombrant à transporter que dans l'eau !_

_Je réussi pourtant à le tirer jusqu'à un endroit où le ressac ne l'emporterait pas et, sans aucun ménagements, appuyait sur son torse pour lui faire cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait pu avaler. Il en cracha l'équivalent d'un seau entier et paru s'apaiser. Il était à semi-conscient, ses paupières s'ouvrant et se fermant par alternances. Il allait s'en sortir. Un poids s'ôta de ma poitrine et je soupirais. _

_C'est en l'observant que l'inquiétude survint. C'était certes un très bel humain que j'avais en face de moi, avec un visage finement ciselé et des cheveux noirs de jais. Mais c'était un humain. J'avais abandonné mes sœurs, avait disparue en pleine mer et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'y sauver un humain –notre ennemi juré- d'une mort certaine. Pour couronner le tout je parvenais à trouver du charme à cette créature._

_« -Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »_

_Je me laissais tomber sur le sable à ses côtés, les bras en croix, soupirant bruyamment. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi idiote. Je passais quelques instants dans cette position à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire de cet encombrant humain… le remettre à l'eau pour qu'il se noie me paraissait impensable, je n'avais pas envie de m'être enfiler toute cette nage pour rien. L'ensorceler pour qu'il me serve d'esclave aurait été envisageable… ça me rendrait puissante aux yeux de Père et je ne serais pas obliger de lui faire le moindre mal. Un jour je pourrais même le renvoyer chez les siens et…_

_« -Bon sang… qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »_

_Sa voix me fit sursauter, m'arrachant à mes plans pour son avenir –et accessoirement le mien donc- et je me redresser sur ma queue, sans parvenir à empêcher ma maladresse maladive de lui envoyer une gifle au passage. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux pour se remettre d'aplomb. _

_Dans un instinct de survie je me reculais pour l'observer de plus loin. Il s'était redressé sur ses avants bras pour comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, observant les alentours avec suspicion. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi, me jaugea en entier et il ne me sembla pas être surprit, ou s'il l'avait été il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Sûrement pour ne pas me fâcher, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier une sirène. _

_« -Vous…m'avez amené ici ? »_

_Ce fut ses premiers mots à mon encontre, dans sa voix résonnait toute l'incompréhension légitime d'un humain venant d'échapper à la mort, et sans nuls doutes d'un marin ne parvenant pas à imaginer une sirène –ennemi juré du genre- le sauvant de la noyade et le traînant sur un paquet de lieues pour le mettre au sec. Ses yeux bleus me transperçaient et je fus perturbée de constater qu'ils me mettaient mal à l'aise. _

_« -Mon nom est Ariel… et oui, je t'ai amené ici. »_

_Il cligna rapidement des paupières et toussota, il devait encore rester de l'eau dans ses voies respiratoires. Après cela il reprit la parole :_

_« -Je m'appelle Killian… Killian Jones, et je crois que j'ai une dette envers vous. »_

_Ca semblait mal parti pour l'hypnose…_

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux la pièce était plongée dans une douce pénombre. Elle avait pris l'habitude de simplement fermer les rideaux avant d'aller se coucher, pour contrer sa peur du noir, et jusqu'à présent cela avait plutôt fonctionné. Du fin fond de son lit elle s'étira longuement et poussa un bâillement silencieux avant de repousser ses couettes et de se lever avec prestance. Elle ouvrit d'un geste sec ses doubles rideaux et se laissa éclabousser par la tendre lueur de l'aube qui illumina la pièce alors. La journée promettait d'être belle et elle s'en réjouissait.

Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un bas de pyjama elle descendit vers sa cuisine en sous-vêtements en esquissant quelque pas de danses. Elle ne risquait pas d'être vue par un de ses voisins, elle habitait la seule maison en haut de la colline, et on ne pouvait accéder à sa demeure qu'en montant le chemin qui serpentait entre les près. Elle était coupée du monde et cela lui plaisait infiniment. Pas que la petite ville de Storybrooke ne soit pleine de voyous ou de dangers non, mais l'ambiance était parfois un peu plombante. Tout le monde se connaissait, et les commérages allaient vraiment bon train puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire de réellement intéressant en bas. Arianna ne descendait que pour travailler et faire ses courses, le strict minimum. Elle ne se sentait bien qu'entre ses petits quatre murs où elle était libre de tout faire à sa guise. Comme danser en sous-vêtements sur un air imaginaire qu'elle avait en tête, ou bien boire dans la brique de lait sans se servir d'un verre. Quelque fois elle se morigénait de faire quelque chose de plus constructif, comme chercher à se trouver quelqu'un ou entreprendre les multiples travaux qu'il restait à faire dans sa maison, mais aujourd'hui elle avait décidé qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle aurait tout le temps de culpabiliser plus tard. Voilà, c'est ça, plus tard.

Elle prit une douche rapide après avoir lapé son lait à même la brique et s'habilla de façon pratique. Un jean, un pull à capuche noir et des converses vertes. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait passé l'âge de s'habiller comme une adolescente, mais elle ne savait pas faire autrement. Elle avait besoin d'être habiller de façon à pouvoir se mouvoir facilement, c'était son travail qui voulait cela.

Elle était maître-nageur à la piscine municipale et cela signifiait qu'en plus de surveiller les nageurs elle devait aussi entretenir les lieux, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle était tout à fait indispensable à ce bâtiment, ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle était tout à fait invisible. Elle s'était résignée à faire partie du décor, et s'en contentait bien à vrai dire. On ne venait pas lui chercher d'embrouilles au moins.

C'est avec le même entrain qu'elle s'emparait des clés de sa voiture et prit le chemin de la ville. Ça n'était pas bien long et elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir les bâtiments de la ville en contrebas de sa colline. Le soleil brillait intensément dans le ciel maintenant et cela lui plaisait. Au bout de dix minutes elle se garait devant la piscine municipale, une bâtisse grise tout en longueur qui passait au moins aussi inaperçue qu'elle. Elle ouvrait les portes avec son trousseau de clés et pénétrait son lieu de travail qui sentait fort le chlore.

Elle allait commencer son travail en musique, pénétra le bureau de l'accueil, brancha les hauts parleurs de la salle du bassin et y brancha sa Play List des bons jours. Elle ôta ses chaussures et sautilla jusqu'au placard d'entretiens et commença sa journée sur un tube de Katy Perry. Banal.

La jeune femme chargée de la caisse n'arriva qu'une bonne heure après et vint la saluer dans la salle du bassin, lui souriant exagérément.

« -Hey Arianna ! » lui lança-t-elle de l'autre côté du bassin, tandis qu'Arianna était en train de vérifier le taux de chlore.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main. L'hôtesse de caisse ne chercha pas à lui demander comment elle allait et fila vers son accueil. Arianna poussa un soupir en songeant qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, elle mettait souvent les gens mal à l'aise. Elle savait que ça n'avait rien de personnel, c'était juste compliquer de _communiquer_ avec elle, voilà tout.

Elle alla se mettre en tenue et s'assit sur son fauteuil en attendant les premières classes de natations de la journée.

Dîtes journée qui fut semblable à toutes les autres, avec son lot de cris, de jérémiades d'enfants et d'éclaboussures. Ce qu'il avait de bien là-dedans, c'était le bruit. Perpétuel et presque assourdissant. C'était ce qu'Arianna préférait. Dans tout ce bruit personne ne s'étonnait alors de son propre silence.

_Je suis invisible._

La piscine fermait ses portes à dix-sept heures et après ça elle se retrouvait à nouveau toute seule et pouvait redevenir l'être étrange qu'elle était toujours quand elle était livrée à elle-même. Elle dansait sur les rebords de la piscine, plongeait un peu. Puis elle nettoyait et irait se changer pour rentrer chez elle et tout recommencer le lendemain…

Mais ce soir-là un parfum d'étrange flottait dans l'air. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Cette impression ne la quittait pas et l'oppressait presque.

_Tu débloque ma vieille…_

Elle passait la raclette sur les bords du bassin quand une onde à la surface de l'eau l'intrigua. Elle était pourtant sure qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air, rien qui puisse perturber le calme de l'étendue d'eau devant elle. Alors, d'où pouvait venir cette onde ?

Elle s'approcha du bassin avec douceur pour observer l'étrange phénomène. Ça n'était pas vraiment une onde due au vent… mais plutôt comme si quelque chose se trouvait dans l'eau. Oui comme si quelque chose se trouvait dans l'eau et cherchait à remonter sans y parvenir.

Mais il n'y avait rien dans le bassin, elle en était sûre. Cependant taraudée Arianna décida de plonger pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle prit son souffle et plongea tête la première. A force de plonger dans cette eau le chlore ne lui brûlait plus les yeux, qu'elle pouvait donc gardé grands ouverts. Il y avait bien quelque chose au fond de l'eau, mais c'était tout petit et de petites bulles d'air semblaient s'en échappé. Elle nagea jusqu'au fond et se saisit de l'objet avant de pousser sur ses jambes pour se propulser à la surface. Elle sorti de l'eau et s'assit sur le rebord, tenant dans ses mains le petit objet qui s'avérait être une pièce.

Pas une pièce de centimes comme on en avait l'habitude, non. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à une vieille pièce en or, avec des gravures sur chaque face. Elle était lourde dans sa main et lui semblait… chaude. Arianna la fit tourner entre ses doigts et fut surprise de constater qu'elle devenait de plus en plus chaude à son contact, comme si elle était en train de chercher à se refondre… jusqu'à ce que la chaleur la brûle et la surprenne. Elle jeta alors la petite pièce au loin sur le sol et le cliquettement que cela produisit lui procura aussi une étrange sensation. Comme une douce musique qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre. Quel pouvait bien être cette chose ?

Plus qu'intriguée elle se relevait et s'approchait en douceur de la pièce au sol, qui lui montrait son côté face –un profil de femme coiffée étrangement- comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal qu'il ne fallait surtout pas effrayer. Il émanait de cette chose comme une sorte d'aura qui faisait qu'elle se sentait attirée par elle.

_J'ai l'impression de connaître cette chose…_

« -A… »

Surprise Arianna se redressa vivement sans quitter la pièce des yeux. Venait-elle vraiment d'entendre chuchoter cet objet ? Un objet qui brûlait, qui semblait animé d'une vie propre.

_C'est définitif, je suis folle._

Sans céder à la panique elle s'agenouilla, replaçait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et posa calmement ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle tenta de remettre ses pensées en ordre mais alors la voix qui avait murmuré recommença…

« -A…el »

Son cœur battant la chamade elle décida de reprendre la pièce pour l'approcher de son oreille, étrange idée mais la situation n'en était pas moins étrange. Lentement et délicatement elle reposa la pièce dans le creux de sa paume et pencha son visage vers elle.

« -Ariel… »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce prénom. Cette voix. Cela anima un tourbillon au creux de son ventre qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'alors. Apeurée par la force de son trouble elle courut vers son casier, où elle prit ses affaires et s'habilla en toute hâte, se séchant à peine. Elle hésita un instant à déposer la pièce dans son casier pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux mais elle en ressenti une vive peine ce qui l'effraya un peu plus. Elle était troublée, ses pensées se percutaient les unes aux autres sous son crâne comme des billes de flipper lancées à pleine vitesse.

Comment une simple pièce pouvait déclencher tout ça ? Etait-ce seulement possible ou bien était-elle devenue vraiment cinglée à force d'isolement ? Elle ferma rageusement la porte de son casier en s'insultant copieusement. Elle était fatiguée, et ses vieilles angoisses la reprenaient, rien de plus. Oui voilà, rien de plus. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à se calmer pour contrôler tout ça, pour ne pas se déclencher une …

« -Ariel… »

Elle s'arrêta de respirer comme si elle avait reçu un coup en plein thorax. La douleur était incroyablement vive dans sa poitrine et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

_Ca suffit Arianna, ça suffit. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête. _

La pièce chauffait de plus en plus dans sa main mais elle ne parvenait pas à la jeter au loin, comme envoutée par son rayonnement. Et puis, cela ne la faisait pas souffrir, pas comme cette voix qui continuait de murmurer et qui semblait vouloir la rouer de coups.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était affaissée sur le carrelage et que ses membres ne réagissaient plus aux ordres qu'elle leur donnait. Elle était comme emmurée dans son propre corps, sujette à la douleur et à une grosse crise de larmes.

_Non… non pas ça s'il vous plaît… j'avais réussi… j'avais… réussi à …_

Mais elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, et elle ne sentait presque plus ses membres devenus raides. Elle se sentait partir, irrémédiablement.

… _m'en sortir._

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux quand elle revint à elle. Il faisait très sombre et elle suffoquait encore. Mais le pire était passé, elle avait repris conscience, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le corps endoloris elle entreprit de se redresser et grimaça en sentant les courbatures la tirailler. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'elle n'avait plus fait aucune crise, et elle croyait avoir vaincu ses démons mais elle aurait dû faire plus attention, mieux se préparer à une éventuelle reprise de ses angoisses. Soupirant de lassitude elle extirpa son téléphone de sa poche de jean et commençait à taper sur l'écran tactile avec ses doigts tremblants et engourdis :

« Besoin que tu viennes me chercher à la piscine. »

Exténuée par cet effort elle s'étendit à nouveau sur le carrelage en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher. Rien de grave, juste cette maudite phobie.

_La magie ça n'existe pas Arianna, tu t'invente juste des choses._


End file.
